


Antics Of 3-E

by ShoulderDevil (MidNightWriter24)



Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuho's A+ parenting, Asano Gakushuu is in Class 3-E, Being Picky With Canon, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Got Lazy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like really slow, M/M, Slow Burn, okay?, shitty parenting, so like all of Class 3-E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/ShoulderDevil
Summary: Dropping Asano into Class 3-E! Karashuu's developing romance!*Yeah I know this is a trope already, sue me*
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Karasuma Tadaomi, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi
Series: A Classroom Full Of Killers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107314
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. 1. Assassination Time

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Nagisa's thing with the grenade

“Okay, what the fuck?” Is the only thing out of Gakushuu’s mouth when he walks into 3-E and sees a  _ gigantic yellow octopus  _ teaching. 

“...Shit.” 

“If you’d come with me, Asano.” One of the men he’d seen arguing with his father popped up right behind him and led him out of the room, presumably to where he’d get a proper explanation.

So.

The moon was destroyed by a nine-foot tall bright yellow octopus.

Said octopus was teaching 3-E,  _ for unclear reasons of his own. _

He was now expected to help kill the octopus to save the world.

Or have all of his memories removed that pertained to the octopus.

Oh, did he mention the whole ‘accept and get kicked down to Class 3-E’ thing?

Right.

_ God, his life was weird.  _

Gakushuu absorbed all the information silently, as the situation was fully explained to him. When Karasuma-sensei finished his explanation he waited a few seconds to make sure nothing else needed to be said before responding. 

“Okay then.” He accepted with a small nod. 

“That’s it?” Karasuma was slightly taken aback, although nothing showed on his face. He’d expected more of a reaction than that.

“Well, yes. I’m fairly sure this is shock, and as soon as my brain finishes processing this new information, I’ll have some sort of breakdown.” Gakushuu blinked at him emotionlessly for a moment. 

“Alright then.” Was all that Karasuma-sensei could muster in response to that, handing him a BB-gun and a rubber knife. THe pellets were pink, with black S.A.A. U.S.O. stamped on them, along with a little black octopus.

“What the  _ hell _ kinda reaction is that!?” A voice shouted from outside the door. Karasuma promptly crossed over to it, opening it and directing a stare to the speaker.

“Why aren't you more weirded out by this shit!? It's not normal!” Terasaka shouted. The rest of the class nodded, wide-eyed.

Gakushuu merely blinked at him before looking away, blatantly dismissing him.

“So. Koro-sensei, is it? I look forwards to assassinating you.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Koro-sensei’s head turned orange, and displayed a red circle. “For now, take the seat behind Okuda San. I’m sure this will be an exciting year!” His grin seemed to widen a bit. “Now, it's time to start class.”

Gakushuu found himself slightly impressed by Koro-sensei’s teaching style. It was much slower-paced than what he was used to, but much easier to understand. 

...Though admittedly this was not how he’d thought this year would go.  _ At all. _

The bell rang, after they’d covered an astounding amount of material in no time at all. 

“Oh, that’s lunchtime everybody. Excuse me while I pop over to China for a quick bite. You have my cell number, so any killers feeling especially trigger-happy today are welcome to hit me up.” Koro-sensei said, before blasting off out the open window, sending dust into the class’s eyes. 

“So, math.” Nakumura said. “If he’s traveling at Mach 20…”

“It’ll take ten minutes tops to reach his favorite take-out place.” Nagisa finished.

“So just to be clear,” Maehara said, “We’ve absolutely ruled out missiles?”

“Are you kidding?” Isogai replied, exasperated. “Even if we had access to that kind of hardware, he can break the sound barrier!”

“While grading!”

“My homework even came back with a doodle on it.” Isogai commented. 

_ So he’s casually traveling over to China, for some lunch, while grading, and even has time to draw on student’s papers? Who is this guy?  _ Asano wondered, pulling out his own lunch. His attention was drawn to Nagisa, when Terasaka and his gang pulled him outside. Interest piqued, he wandered over to the windows and observed the scene. Nagisa appeared to be telling them something, before Terasaka got in his face and handed him an orange bag. Nagisa seemed to be thinking something over.  _ Curious… _

After lunch, Koro-sensei was going on about some silly poem ending with the horrible line ‘Was tentacles all along’. The entire class groaned, starting work on the newest painful assignment before Nagisa stood up, walking towards Koro-sensei. 

_ Something’s off here. Is he going to try something now?  _ One of those rubber knives was tucked behind the paper he was holding, and Terasaka straightened up slightly, grasping something in his pocket.  _ A group attempt.  _

Nagisa attempted to stab him, but Koro-sensei merely grasped the knife with a tissue, avoiding it with ease. “What did I say about thinking outside the box?” 

As he spoke, Nagisa lunged forwards and a grenade bounced out from under his shirt. Terasaka pointed the detonator straight at them, pressing down on the button. A heartbeat later, it exploded, sending a thousand tiny BBs out in waves bouncing off the walls, nearly blinding the whole class. When it cleared, Terasaka fistpumped the air. “Hell yeah!”

“We did it!” Muramatsu jumped in elation, as smoke spread throughout the room. 

“Maybe, but at what cost?” Asano piped up, walking towards the front.

“Nagisa!” Kayano’s eyes widened. 

“Who cares?! Ten billion yen! Cha-ching! Serves you right!” Terasaka ran towards the front of the classroom, where the dust was still too thick to see through. 

There was a dark grey husk at the front of the room, but it was hard to make out. Terasaka looked over the damage triumphantly. “Never expected a suicide bomber, huh!”

“What did you make Nagisa do!” Kayano exclaimed, something darker flashing in her face for a split-second. 

“Eh? A toy grenade, that I beefed up with some gunpowder so it’d shoot anti-sensei bullets at a crazy speed! Nothing strong enough to kill human beings, besides my ten billion yen’ll cover his medical bills, no prob-” He stopped when he saw Nagisa lying unconscious on the ground, covered in a thin membrane. 

“He doesn't even have a mark on him!” Terasaka exclaimed.

“I shed my skin once a month.” Koro-sensei’s voice was unusually cold, as he glared down at the three from the ceiling. On the ground, Asano pulled the membrane off Nagisa, who was already coming around. He accepted Asano’s offered hand with a muttered ‘thanks’, and got to his feet. Koro-sensei’s face turned black, his teeth sharpening, and his smile turning into a snarl. “You three are responsible for this, aren’t you?!”

“N-no!” Koro-sensei growled, before disappearing in a spray of dust. He returned a second later, dropping three nameplates onto the floor with a clatter. “My agreement with the government prevents me from harming you…” Asano tuned out the rest of his threat. After all, he was threatened by his dad on a regular basis. 

_ So, he doesn’t take harmful intentions towards his students lightly. _


	2. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER.*
> 
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil


End file.
